


I am so tired...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Other, Se 15 Ep 16, Self-Destruction, Self-Sacrifice, music video inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Things never go easy for the Winchesters and once more Dean is torn/trapped in that fate he seems to have no say in at all.Inspired by that incredible Music Video - from - jυѕтcαllмeмιcнelle - "do we have a problem?"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue2ZMarZ0Gw
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	I am so tired...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue2ZMarZ0Gw  
> INCREDIBEL Music Video for Se 15 Ep 16 and in generall about the Winchester Brothers problematic but/and unbreakable connection.
> 
> I just needed to put it into different words though. ^^! Best working when having playing it in the Background.  
> It is a bit darker but it does show Dean's self destructive tendencies he had carried for three seasons more openly now.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> Although Dean has not the 'traditional' Tendency, this Work is playing with Suicidal Thoughts of the Character...

TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
Although Dean has not the 'traditional' Tendency, this Work is playing with Suicidal Thoughts of the Character...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue2ZMarZ0Gw

I am so tired… SPN FF

His green eyes are empty, his face shows those lines and his skin is so pale…

He moves on automatic, his mind on one goal at the time.

He needs longer to focus, and sometimes the direction isn’t clear anymore.

The Hunter is tired…

\------------- 

He speaks the same phrases, he always is fine.  
He does not need help and seeks for the line. 

He can do it forever or just one more day…

Because the Hunter is tired… and it wont go away.

He looks for direction, a way out of it all.  
And when there’s a killing he does loose himself to the fall.

He had tried so often to go out in flames, to make a difference, a Sacrifice not in vain.

Because he is tired and there is no end…,  
Just so few left that he wants to defend…

The Nightmares keeps coming and wont let him by,

…and the Hunter is tired, willing to die.

There is always this burden, this role in his mind,  
forcefully given and never been kind.

He’s been sold to the darkness, kept his Brother along,  
and he carries that guilt which will never be gone.

And he is so tired…  
Feels so alone…  
At the front of a war that had not been his own.

\----------------

His green eyes move slowly, as he holds the gun in his hand…

Waiting for the next call, although he is unsure, worried, concerned, always expecting the worst…, and still often ending up overwhelmed.

The Hunter’s finger plays with the Trigger of the polished Weapon. *Normality* he thinks with a bitter smile.

He is just tired…

…tired of it all.

\----

“Dean.”  
Sam states subdued, standing in the door with his bag hanging over his shoulder…  
“You ready…?”

End…


End file.
